1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a pad structure of a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the pad structure, and a semiconductor package including the pad structure. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a pad structure of a semiconductor device connected with a conductive connecting member for a package process, a method of manufacturing the pad structure, and a semiconductor package including the pad structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form semiconductor chips. In order to mount each of the semiconductor chips on a main board, a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chip to form a semiconductor package.
In the semiconductor package, the semiconductor chip may be connected with a package substrate via a conductive connecting member such as a conductive wire, a conductive bump, etc. Thus, the semiconductor chip may have a pad electrically connected to the conductive connecting member. The pad may be electrically connected with a semiconductor structure in the semiconductor chip. Electrical connection reliability may be mainly dependent upon a firm connection between the conductive wire and the pad.
However, the pad may have a flat upper surface connected to the conductive wire because a planarization process may be performed to form the pad. The flat upper surface of the pad may have low surface roughness. Thus, because a strong friction may not be generated between the flat upper surface of the pad and the conductive wire, the conductive wire may be detached from the flat upper surface of the pad.
Particularly, a prober may make contact with a pad, which may be used for testing electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package, among the pads, so that the prober may scratch the flat upper surface of the pad. Therefore, the conductive wire may be firmly connected to the scratched upper surface of the pad. In contrast, the prober may not make contact with the rest of the pads except for the pad used for the electrical test. Thus, the flat upper surface of the pads may still have the above-mentioned problem.